The Half Blood Prince and the Puffapod
by Forget-Me-Not FanFics
Summary: Severus is waiting for Lily to finish her Slug Club meeting when a little Hufflepuff walks into the chamber asking for his help. He has time to kill, why refuse? Severus Snape, OC, Lily Evans/ James Potter, Horace Slughorn. Tiny, Fluffy One-Shot that may become a full grown story.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So, this is a fluffy one shot (Snape POV), if you want me to continue the project I most certainly can. But, as it stands it is alone. This is on-par with usual verse but the only major difference is that Snape and Lily sort of made up after the fiasco, they aren't dating and Lily isn't planning on it (she's with Potter) but they are friends. Now, I have read the books 3 times over, but I am NO EXPERT. If I get something wrong I apologize profusely. That being said: read, enjoy, and please leave a comment.)

 **The Half Blood Prince and the Puffapod**

The Slug Club meeting was dragging on longer than anticipated. Looking at the grandfather clock in the corner, I took note of the time, fifteen past nine. I had already been waiting twenty minutes in hopes of an early release of the 'exclusive' club. After deciding I may be here a while longer, I prepared to take a seat in the empty potions classroom attached to Professor Slughorn's office when I heard the faint cries of a whimpering child.

Into the dungeon chamber walked a petite, first-year Hufflepuff with a broken vial in one hand and a tiny potted plant in another. Using the sleeve of the arm which grasped the ruined bottle, she wiped away the tears of her left eye, leaving her spare to survey the classroom.

Naturally, her vivid blue eye locked onto me, the only other sentient being present in the chamber. Trudging over, her golden, curly locks bouncing on her shoulders as she moved, the fellow student asked me an innocent question.

"Pardon me sir, perchance do you know where Professor Slughorn is? Professor Sprout assigned us to grow these plants with the aid of a vitatensauc potion, but a couple of boys in the common room chucked mine against the wall. My brother has potions this term and said Professor Slughorn should be able to help me brew another batch." The young witches voice wasn't as shrill or cutesy as I had figured, she actually sounded rather well-rehearsed in manners for her age.

My brow furrowed upon learning her predicament, bulling was not an uncommon practice in this school, but what would provoke such mistreatment of this girl in particular. One could easily tell by the state of her polished Mary Janes that she was well off in regards of money, and her symmetrical face also lacked abnormalities. But it was at that moment of insight she put down her arm and I realized the issue. Her puffy red eyelids housed irises of different color. Whilst her right eye was a bright, sky blue her left was a deep shade of brown.

"Professor Slughorn is out at the moment, he's hosting a bit of a club meeting." I nodded my head in the direction of a locked, wooden, dungeon door. Watching her hand tighten on the broken glass vial, I decided to right the situation myself rather than face a sniveling Hufflepuff for the foreseeable future. "Look, that's not an entirely complex potion; you should be able to brew it in around twenty minutes." Drawing my wand I gestured to the seat I had previously intended on taking. "Accio Cauldron." The first-year marveled as a mid-sized pewter cauldron traveled from across the room and onto the burner before her. "Incendio" I spoke under my breath, letting a fire crackle to life beneath the container.

The youth stood atop the chair to look into the large empty pot. "Now what?" the bubbly blonde put down her plant and empty vial, her puffy red eyes fixed on me as if I were telling her the most enchanting tale.

"You need three pints of water, a glob of Flobberworm Mucus, four Valerian Sprigs, a pinch of shredded Dittany, and ten Woodlice. They should be in that closet over there." Flicking my wand, the previously locked door whooshed open. The little girl raced over, piling ingredients in hand with such a bright smile you would believe we were baking a cake, not concocting a growth serum for a minuscule Puffapod.

The little Hufflepuff followed my instructions to a tee, accepting criticisms and lapping up my praise. We were nearing the end of the brewing process when a finger tapped my shoulder. Turning around I saw Lily smiling at me and waving her hand ever so slightly, somewhat scared of interrupting my impromptu lesson.

"Lily?" I was shocked, having momentarily forgotten I had been waiting for her club to finish.

"Hey Severus." She happily quipped before looking over at my pupil. The little blonde's blue and melanin rich eyes glimmered as she awaited the next task to perform. "Who's your little friend?"

My 'little friend' dug me out of a hole when she introduced herself, seeing as neither of us had yet to make an introduction. "Linnaea Cyprari at your service." The newly named Hufflepuff bowed her head slightly. "I'm a first year Hufflepuff and Mr. Severus is teaching me how to make a vitatensauc growth serum." Giving a shining smile to the redhead, she splayed her fingers to reveal why she could not shake her hand in greeting. "Flobberworm Mucus."

"Oh, I understand. It's nice to meet you too." Lily nodded her head before turning back to me. "Well I suppose I will see you tomorrow, your hands also seem full at the moment."

"No,no ." I looked back to the child "Erm Linnaea, stir counterclockwise for three more minutes. Turn the burner off, and let it sit for two minutes before filling up-" I grabbed a flask and a dropper off of a nearby desk "- this container. Two droppers full in the morning and the evening should yield proper results. Also I recommend giving the Puffapod chilled water rather than room temperature." After the rushed explanation I turned back to see a somewhat bemused Lily.

"That eager to spend time with me Severus?" She jokingly asked. Although I knew her heart belonged to another I still wished to sway her opinion back in favor of myself. At least she had forgiven me for my idiotic outburst last year.

"As much time as I can get." I nodded my head rapidly before gesturing to the door in prompt of us leaving.

"Silly, this may be our last year at Hogwarts but that doesn't mean I'll never see you again." Lily looked over at Linnaea, somewhat crouching to be on an even level with the girl "You going to be alright here, all on your lonesome Miss Cyprari?"

"Yes Miss Lily, thank you for your concern." The Hufflepuff's arm was still moving to stir the potion as she answered. "Oh and Mr. Severus, you ought to be a Potions Master, your brilliant!" She gave me a toothy grin before a noisy bubble popped and her attention returned once more to her brew.

"Perhaps." Lily and I wished her good luck and goodbye before departing. Still, the though had crossed my mind before. Hogwarts was more of a home to me than that of my parent's hovel, staying here had been a bit of a dream of mine for a long time.

Around a week had passed since I had met the Hufflepuff, when I was reminded of her in the middle of Advanced Potions. Portly Professor Slughorn approached me with a large potted plant in the midst of a brewing session. "Severus, it appears you have an admirer." I looked up at the ridiculous comment and saw a full grown, if not larger than usual, Puffapod plant in his arms. "A young Miss Cyprari left this for you, and with what ideal timing. Today's potion calls for Puffapod beans, does it not?" I looked toward the package of dried seedpods that had been in my possession since late August before looking at the living specimen. "Fresher ingredients are best in most cases. Perhaps this will give an added oomph to your potion." He winked and chortled before resuming his lap around the classroom.

Looking down at the gift, I saw a tag hanging from one of the leaves giving a report on Linnaea's grade for the plant.

 _Name: Linnaea Cyprari_

 _House: Hufflepuff Year: 1_

 _Grade: Outstanding!_

Flipping the card over, I saw a note written in different script.

 ** _Thank You Professor Severus!_**

The End?

(A/N: If a sequel is made, I will post a second chapter to this notifying everyone of such, so you don't have to subscribe to me as an author and be alerted of everything unless you choose to, instead simply subscribe to this story)


	2. Announcement

**You can now read the first chapter of the full-story:** **The Half Blood Prince and His Pupil** **!**


End file.
